Christmas at the Cullens'
by im with the vampires3
Summary: Alice and Edward have plans for Christmas. A late christmas, but still! Bella only wants her gift for Edward to remain a surprise for now. But will it happen? And what will alice do to keep it under wraps? pun semi-intended
1. Chapter 1

Christmas at the Cullen's

The Plan?

Alice came by and picked me up early in the afternoon. She wanted me at her house to help with something and so she had talked Charlie into giving me up for today and most of tomorrow.

"What are we doing, Alice?" I asked.

"Going to my house," she said with a sweet smile.

"Yes, I get that part, but what for?"

"You'll see," she said. "Just wait."

When we reached the Cullen house, Alice helped me out of the car and took me into the house, an air of impatience was surrounding her.

"Jasper! Edward!" Alice called up the stairs. Edward came first and stole me from Alice's hold before she could argue.

He kissed me and then glanced around excitedly. I hadn't seen him like this in a while. I had missed that about him.

Alice greeted Jasper. Emmett came down with his arm around Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme leaned against the wall across from me.

Alice looked up at Edward meaningfully and he nodded. "Bella, would you come with me for a moment?"

"Um, okay, Edward," I said and he took me into the kitchen.

"Do you know what today is?" he asked pleasantly.

"Uh, is it someone's birthday?" I asked with a frown.

He grinned. "No, not yet."

"What is it, then?"

"Hmm." He looked me over. "What would you say to having a late Christmas with us?"

"I would love to, but I don't have anything to give you," I said.

"Well, we aren't going to do it today, it'll be tomorrow," he said.

"Okay, so what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Shopping," he said with a pleased grin. "Charlie already gave you permission."

"He did?" I asked.

"Yes, we're going to Port Angeles. It should be cloudy all day," he said. "Almost unwillingly, but Alice asked, so it was okay."

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" I asked.

"Not as far as Alice is concerned," he said. "Or me, for that matter."

"Well, I guess I'm going," I said. "Don't get me anything."

He kissed me suddenly. "Mistletoe," he murmured.

I blushed and looked up. Sure enough, there was a small bunch of mistletoe hanging directly above us. I remembered what I had been saying after two minutes and finished. "I'm serious, though, Edward. No presents."

His brow crumpled into a frown. "Why not?"

"I don't want anything from you."

He began to say something, but was cut off.

"Shall we?" Alice asked from the doorway. She took my arm and led me away from Edward. "We're going in my car, Bella."

"What about Edward?" I asked.

"He's coming too," she said. Jasper was already waiting next to her yellow Porsche. "Unless you don't want him to, of course. Hi, Jazz."

"Hello, Alice," he said he nodded at me slightly hesitantly. "Bella."

"Hi, Jasper," I said, smiling.

Edward came over and opened my door for me. I got in and he followed. "I'm not going to listen, you know," he whispered so quietly, I'm not sure I was really supposed to hear him.

I sighed. "Edward, go ahead and get whatever it is you want to get for me. Just don't get too carried away."

"I'm not going to be _too_ outrageous." His eyes danced again, the same excitement from before filling him.

Alice grinned and I raised my eyebrows suspiciously.

"Forget it, Bella, I'm not saying a word to even describe what it is," Alice said.

I glared out the window and crossed my arms. Then something odd occurred to me. "Why are we going shopping together with Edward, anyway?"

Edward looked amused, but just the slightest sign of hurt emitted from his voice. "You didn't want me to come?"

"No, that's not it," I said. "I just mean that you can read minds. At least they can hide it if you aren't there when they are shopping."

He smiled. "That's true, but you forget about Alice."

"You can't really hide what gift you're giving Alice once it's bought," I said. "You, on the other hand, can still be deceived."

"Does this mean that you want me to go back home?" he asked.

"No!" I said hurriedly.

He chuckled and turned back to his window thoughtfully. "What is it that I can get for you that you won't become angry over?"

"Nothing. A stick of gum," I said jokingly. "Hmm… Yeah, that's about right."

He snorted. "Not going to happen." His eyes never left the scenery.

I looked down at my hands, twisting and untwisting them.

"I don't know. I don't really want you to give me anything. What do _you _want?"

"I don't need anything from you, Bella," he said. "You're the only thing I want."

I thought about what to get for a moment and decided that I would get him several CDs. He likes music and I know what he does and doesn't have along with what he doesn't like.

Alice smiled. "Good choice, Bella."

I made the mistake of looking at Edward at that point. His eyes locked onto mine and I forgot what I was talking about.

He had said something, I realized. "What?"

He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Alice is singing in her head."

"Oh."

"Are you going to explain what you just thought of?" he asked when I didn't say.

"I don't think so." I beamed at Alice. "Thanks."

"You're going to get me in trouble," she said, laughing.

When we reached Port Angeles we stopped in front of a gas station.

While Alice gassed up, I thought about how I could keep Edward from knowing what I was getting him. When I thought of it, I felt like an idiot.

Alice hopped back into the car with a grin. "I like how you think, Bella. Boys versus girls."

Then I realized something. "Alice, we need to get Esme and Rosalie."

"Go tell them, will you, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Sure, sure."

I jumped out and stopped at Carlisle's Mercedes where they were waiting for us to go.

Esme opened her door. "What is it, dear?"

"We decided to do boys versus girls and we need you and Rosalie with us. If that's okay," I added when Rosalie looked at me in surprise.

Rosalie nodded and got out along with Esme to follow me back to the Porsche.

I got back in and slid into my seat.

Jasper sat there looking confused as Edward stared at me. "I can't believe you want to leave me with _him._"

"What's wrong with Jasper?"

"Oh, nothing except his version of fun."

"I haven't done anything wrong," Jasper muttered. "Yet."

Alice's eyes glassed over and then she grinned. "Yet," she confirmed.

"So the boys…" I prompted her.

"They can go with Carlisle now." I could have sworn her eyes flitted to Edward's in the rearview mirror, but I decided that it was my imagination.

"Fine then," Edward muttered. "We'll ride with the others. Happy?" he asked me.

"More than you know."

Jasper sighed. "Edward, you should just drop it while you're ahead. The woman lies not." He climbed out of the car and faced Edward. "Come on."

Edward rolled his eyes and opened the door dejectedly.

"So much for being the oldest," I said. "You're being a baby."

"I am not."

I leaned towards him. "You are too." I looked him in the eye. "You shouldn't…" I blinked. _What am I talking about again?_

He smirked. "Just stay safe for me, okay?"

"I can try."

Esme slid into his place and Rosalie took the front.

"Where are we going?" Esme asked.

Alice watched Edward and Jasper retreat to the Mercedes and smiled. "We'll know as soon as we're out of Edward's range."

She took off as Carlisle drove away in another direction.


	2. Christmas Lists

**Bella to the Cullens**

Alice- Charm bracelet. Barbie dolls. (Barbie, Midge and so on…)

Jasper- a really old, antique diary from the civil war. His own.

Emmett- Joke book. No surprise.

Rosalie- hair piece with small rubies. (I haven't spent any of my money from working at the Newtons' store yet, so I have plenty to spend)

Carlisle- newest book on medical discoveries.

Esme- simple necklace with diamond studded heart pendant.

Edward- customized crystal key with silver chain. I'll explain that later. Taking Back Sunday CD.

**Alice to everyone**

Bella- dresses. Lots and lots of dresses.

Jasper- his gift is for later on. I won't put it on paper.

Rosalie- new mirror for bathroom since Emmett is going to break theirs that morning by accident.

Emmett- slinky

Carlisle- new stethoscope. Antique copy of 'Canterbury Tales'.

Esme- new canvas for big project along with lots of paint and brushes. (she wants to paint the entire family)

Edward- New CDs. Linkin Park, Mayday Parade, and The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Gosh, is that all he's getting? CDs from everyone. No, no. Bella and Carlisle are getting him something else too. And Jasper and Emmett are going to be bad. Oh, well. Jasper will be forgiven.

**Jasper to everyone**

Alice- the hundred or so purses she has been hinting she wants.

Bella- box of bandages. Or a bag to match the dress that Alice is going to make her wear on 'Christmas'. Bag. Definitely the bag. Wait. Both. That's it.

Rosalie- Prozac.

Emmett- kick him. He's planning something nasty for me. I can tell because he keeps on breaking out in laughter when he walks by.

Carlisle- Plane ticket to Alaska.

Esme- Plane ticket to Alaska. (They both want to spend some *ahem* quality time together)

Edward- Emmett asked a favor for his gift. I plan to go along with his plan. Of course, maybe a full sized keyboard to play for Bella in his room sometimes will make up for that.

**Emmett to everyone**

Alice- new hair stuff for when she dresses Bella up.

Bella- special something, not to be mentioned on paper, for her to wear for Edward.

Jasper- kitty-cat (one of those bald ones) named Fluffy *evil laugh*

Rosalie- Warming gel (for later on), denim mini skirt, necklace with matching earrings.

Carlisle- new watch with radio built in (who doesn't want one of those?)

Esme- pretty white flowery summer dress that I know she will like.

Edward- new black button-up shirt (for Bella's sake. I know she likes him in black, so anything to help with the situation) with condoms in the bottom of the box under the tissue paper. (Alice assures me he won't find that out until later on while Rose and I are busy)

**Carlisle to everyone**

Alice- gold bracelet with garnet stones. She favors them.

Bella- chess board. Maybe she can beat Edward.

Jasper- book on war strategies and theories.

Rosalie- traditional Chinese robes. She likes the way they look.

Emmett- book on tricks and jokes (not that he actually needs it)

Esme- special ordered paints and chalk pastels along with a set of brushes.

Edward- set of medical equipment. He's planning to work alongside me the next time we move.

**Esme to everyone**

Alice- straightener. Evidentially she doesn't have one of those.

Bella- dress from Edward's era. I think she will enjoy that.

Jasper- tickets to a 'Muse' concert.

Rosalie- antique wood hairbrush with roses carved into the back.

Emmett- new video game.

Carlisle- his is a private gift. Body oil just for fun. I hope Edward won't get upset…

Edward- Coldplay CDs. He likes that band, I think. I'm sure he's going to have more music than he can handle after this, so I won't get more than that.

**Edward to everyone**

Alice- book on poetry. Or anything to stop her from harassing Bella too much.

Bella- necklace with topaz and diamond lion pendant on it as a promise to return whenever I have to hunt. I hope she will let me give it to her…

Jasper- sounds of nature CD. His emotional stress gets on my nerves sometimes.

Rosalie- bigger towels. I see the ones she wraps herself in from Emmett's mind when he's thinking too loud and I want to throw up, it's so disturbing.

Emmett- Exploding box.

Carlisle- newest book on medical discoveries.

Esme- CD with a mix of some of her favorite songs I've written along with some classics.


	3. Chapter 2

**The song in this is by Jeff Foxworthy. If you don't want to look it up, it goes by the song, **_**The Little Drummer Boy**_**, all of the time except for the middle somewhere. Look it up on youtube so that you can follow it along.**

**BPOV**

Destination: Unknown

"You know, I think we had better go to a grocery store later," Alice commented. "For Bella."

Esme smiled knowingly. "Yes, I think we should. We wouldn't want her to go hungry."

"But first…" Alice pulled into a parking lot and drove into a front space that had just opened up. "I think we should shop for the guys first. Then we can shop for each other."

"Yes, then we can separate and Alice, you're staying with Bella," Rosalie said. She looked over at me almost apologetically. "Only because she will know what you're getting for her anyway."

Alice was out and dragging me out of my seat already. "Let's go. We have some serious shopping to do here."

And so I was dragged into a random store. It turned out to be a music and instrument store. Guitars lined the wall, amplifiers were on shelves below them, pianos, violins, cellos, trumpets, baritones, concert tubas, all sort of percussion instruments, regular drum sets. The list went on. People were looking around, playing some of the instruments sometimes.

A boy was playing on one of the drum sets and Alice started to hum the song _The_ _Little Drummer Boy._

"_What is this noise I hear. __Pa-rum-pum-pum-pum. __This pounding in my ear, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum. It sound's exactly like an atom bomb. And I believe that it is coming from, rum-pum-pum-pum, rum-pum-pum-pum, next door,_" she sang under her breath.

I giggled. I knew this one.

"_It's Christmas morning, a day of peace, but it sounds more like war in the middle east,_" I sang softly. "_I hear those rifle shots, the cannons roar. I just don't know if I can take anymore of this noise from this drummer boy next door._"

Alice grinned. "_Now there are lots of Christmas presents to give to little boys. Toy trains and boats and planes and games that don't make any noise, but if he had to have an instrument, a keyboard would be good. He could practice with his headphones; there'd be peace in the neighborhood._"

The boy stopped and I laughed. "_Oh, wait. What is this silence? Has he broken his arm? I really do not wish the boy any harm._" He started again and I laughed harder. "_But, no, I guess he was just taking a rest. I'm calling 911 to make an arrest. There's no Christmas joy with this drummer boy next door."_

The boy's dad came over and took him away from the drum set, telling to stop making so much noise. Alice and I exchanged a look. I went on.

"_I hear the drums go crashing into the street. His dad is screaming. Even he needs relief. Perhaps now we can finally get some sleep. And restore Christmas as a day of peace._"

My eyes widened as the boy started to play a trumpet.

Alice giggled. "_Oh, no. What kind of a sadistic idiot would buy a kid a set of drums _and_ a trumpet for Christmas? This is the last straw, I'm calling my lawyer. I'm sorry, but there should be thoughts about being a good neighbor here. Talk about inconsiderate. This takes the prize. Hey, hey, you tone-deaf little yard ape, prepare to face charges._"

Our little whispered song had us laughing until I was in tears.

"Sorry, Bella," Alice said through her laughter. "I couldn't help it."

"I can understand that," I said. "What are we doing here?"

"Getting some of Edward's presents. CD's are in the back," she explained.

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Let's go," she said, dragging me to the back where there were untold amounts of CDs.

I picked up a _Taking Back Sunday_ CD and waited for Alice to get the five or six she was getting him.

"I think I'm going to get him something else besides music," I said thoughtfully. I had just gotten an idea.

"Sure, Bella," Alice said.

We paid and left, making our way down the strip.

Alice sighed. "Where…oh. Over here, Bella."

She led me into a jewelry store and I smiled.

"I'd say you're a mind reader, but…"

"It's okay, I know. I'm a genius. Who needs mind reading skills?" she said, joking. "That's Edward's thing."

"I'm glad you understand," I said, looking around. I stepped over to a glass display and my eyes stopped on a ruby encrusted hairpiece. Perfect for Rosalie.

The woman behind the counter smiled at me pleasantly. "May I help you?"

"Yes, actually," I murmured. "I think I'll take the hairpiece there," I said, motioning to it. "And that charm bracelet." Alice would like that.

"Would you like them gift wrapped?" she asked.

"Um, sure," I said. "I understand you make customized items?"

"Yes," she said. "Is there something you would like specifically?"

"Yes," I told her. "Do you have a piece of paper?"

"Of course." She reached over and took a slip from beside the cash register.

Alice walked over and smiled. "Here, Bella. Let me."

"Sure," I said.

She sketched out the key and chain easily. The key had a vine design etched into it along with the words _Edward, the key to my heart will be forever yours. Love, Bella _written along the front of it.

"Is that it?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Alice," I said. "Can you make this?"

The woman looked at the sketch and smiled. "Do you want a chain with it? Or is it for a charm bracelet?"

"A men's silver chain necklace," I said.

"Will this work?" she asked, pulling one from under the glass.

It was perfect. Long enough that it could be slid under his shirt if he wanted, but also not ridiculously long.

"Yes."

"The piece will be done within two and a half hours, then," she said. "If you like, I can hold your other items until you return to pick it up."

"That would be nice," I said. "Thank you."

Alice smiled at her and we left the store. I hadn't been concerned about prices. I had enough for anything I could get. I had money from working at the Newtons' store and some that I had saved up for use on things I wanted. This was under that category.

**Not much, I know, but…I have more coming, I swear!**


End file.
